Bring Me To Life
by LuciieSmiille
Summary: Dix ans plus tard. Et si quand Edward était partit, Bella était sauver par un Alchimiste qui va lui enseigner les base, cette dernière devenue très puissante part pour aider les gens qu'elle croisera sur sa route tout en espérant voir nos amis les Cullen. Amour, joie, peine, combat. Lemon probable.


Les Cullen et Bella ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il sont a Stephanie Meyer.

. .

Bring Me To Life.

. .

-Tu ne me reverra plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuit ta vie, ce serra comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Voici les mot qui ont détruit la vie de Bella, celui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, humaine ou non, mais malheureusement ce dernier l'a quitter pour une raison, il ne voulait plus la protégé et ne ressentait plus d'attirance pour Bella. Au moment où Edward est partit, quelque chose cassa à l'intérieur d'elle et, elle ne put en supporter d'avantage. Elle s'évanouit, pendant que le vampire s'en allait sans remarquer l'était de l'humaine qu'il aimait.

Un homme portant une cape avec un symbole dans le dos, trouva Bella, inconsciente. Il l'a regarda longuement avant de faire un rictus satisfait. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena, jusqu'à sortir de la foret et d'entrer dans une autre mais plus étendu cette fois ci. L'homme entra dans une sorte de maison plutôt jolie et posa sa petite protégé sur un fauteuil avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de se faire un café en attendant que la petite se réveille. Quand cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, elle se releva mais, chose étrange elle ne paniqua pas, elle resta calme son regard visé sur ses mains.

-Tiens, tu est réveillé, fit-il avec un sourire avant de regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux, Je peut savoir qui est tu ?

-J-je suis Isabella. Répondit la jeune fille avec un rougissement soudain.

-Je peut t'appeler Isa ?

-Oui, et vous vous êtes ? Elle était troublé par ce surnom.

-Je suis Frirad Alchimiste, pour te servir, il fit une courbette et Bella ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire libérateur et contagieux qui fit que Frirad suivit l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

'' La rencontre qui changea ma vie ''

. .

POV Bella.

J'ai foncé dans ma chambre prendre quelques affaires, Isa Swan reprend du service. Depuis l'incident Edward mes amis m'appelle Isa, c'est plus court et ça me fait moins souffrir.

Bon aller petit rappel de moi, j'ai les yeux violet, oui c'est étrange certes, mais bon on s'habitue, il ont remplacé mes yeux chocolat, ce que je regrette d'ailleurs, je les tenait de ma mère. Mes cheveux sont marron et cascade sur mes hanche, la peau diaphane. Je fait très faible, et pourtant je ne le suis pas, depuis que Maître Frirad m'a trouvé je suis devenue une Alchimiste, et d'après lui très puissante, que je dépasserais un jours les plus grands. Mais malheureusement je suis obligé de faire croire au gens que j'aimais que je suis morte, dans la foret.

Mes recherches sur les Cullen, son infructueuse, j'aimerais tant revoir mon bel adonis, Edward. Il me manque tous terriblement mais je refuse de montrer ma tristesse et je continue de vivre dans l'espoir de les revoir.

Je pris une valise, y rangea des livre et tous l'attirail de l'Alchimiste et mit ma tenue préféré, un short noir avec derrière une sorte de traîne noir, un T-shirt noir court laissant voir mon nombril, et mon tatouage que j'ai dans mon dos ainsi qu'une paire de Doc Marten's noir. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et sortie en trombe de ma chambre avec un sourire plein de lumière, car depuis que Frirad m'avait enseigné l'Alchimie mon caractère devint un peu plus extravertie, et bien plus courageuse. Et bien sûr j'attire toujours autant les ennuie, sinon c'est pas drôle, mais maintenant je peut me défendre et ceux qui m'attaque ont une très mauvaise surprise.

Autre chose, je suis Immortel, je ne vieillis plus, j'ai dix-huit ans jusqu'à la fin, mais je ne suis pas un vampire, mais un alchimiste qui a découvert comment rester éternellement jeune.

Je prit un morceau de tarte que Isana avait fait cuire, Isana était une jeune femme un peu plus grande que moi, âgé d'une vingtaine d'année, cette dernière avait les cheveux blond, presque blanc, des yeux bleu azur magnifique, elle ressemblait a un ange et était une Érudit, un type d'Alchimiste, ce genre là sont très doué dans les langue antique, la découverte de livre et l'archéologie, moi je suis doué pour le combat, les langue antique mais seulement celle utilisé dans les manuel d'alchimie ( Merci maître ) et les sorts, dans mon cas on appelle ça une Ouroboros, spécialisé dans le combat.

Isana se tourna vers moi avec une moue boudeuse et s'exclama en voyant ma valise.

-Tu t'en va ? Encore ?

-Le devoir m'appelle ! Je lui claqua un baisé rapide sur la joue et sortit en trombe de la maison avec un sourire, une autre aventure commence.

Je me dirigea rapidement vers la gare de la ville d'Alexandria, une toute petite ville dans le nord des État Unis, là ou je trouvait refuge quand j'étais fatigué. Bref mon voyage se poursuivit, facile, je prend une ville au hasard sur la carte et je prend la train pour cette dite ville. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

'' Profiter de la vie, c'est aussi risquer de la perdre. ''

. .

POV Edward.

Dix ans, dix ans que j'ai quitter Bella, la plus belle des femme sur cette terre, quand je l'ai quitté je l'ai vu s'évanouir et comme un lâche je suis partis. Elle doit être marié et avec des enfants à l'heure qu'il est. Elle est sûrement heureuse et vit une vie complètement normale, c'est mieux comme ça d'une certaine manière. Mais honnêtement je me demande encore comme je fais pour vivre, sans la femme que j'aime a mes coté, celle qui me retenait à la vie. Depuis des années maintenant je n'ai plus d'espoir de la revoir même si pour l'instant entrevoir juste son visage ou entendre sa voix serait le plus beau des cadeau. Je me demande aussi comment ma famille fait pour me supporter, il m'encourage et me soutienne dans cette épreuve même si je ne peut plus rester avec eux pour le moment, car voir de l'amour et entendre leurs pensés amoureuses autour de moi me fait mal, comme si on me plantait une centaines de couteau dans le torse.

Je passe maintenant le plus clair de mon temps à rêver du jours – qui ne viendra jamais – où je reverrait ma Bella.

Elle doit avoir 28 ans maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours aussi belle, tellement désirable qu'elle doit être en couple depuis bien longtemps.

Je me levais de mon lit et sortis pour aller chasser, cela faire une semaine que je ne suis pas sortis et je commence vraiment à ne plus désirer vivre, j'irais en discuter avec Carlisle. Il trouvera bien un moyen d'abrégé mes souffrance, ma Bella me manque, je n'en peut plus. Je pense que si les Vampires pouvaient pleurer je serais toujours en larme. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche signe que Alice avait décidé de faire une partie Shopping et qui a décidé de m'inviter.

'' Je l'aime, Je l'aimais, Je l'aimerais. ''

. .


End file.
